Accept It, It's Fate - Emison
by HJC94
Summary: PLL fanfic mainly focusing on Emison and there struggle to accept that it's fate that brings them together. will feature all the liars, Mona, -A and Red coat. lots of drama and feels. will eventually lead to some steamy scenes so if you don't like them this may not be for you but there will be a warning.
1. Chapter 1 - To Prom or Not to Prom

**Hey Guys i'm Hayley and this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review as i would love to hear your thoughts and tips.**

 **disclaimer : I do not own PLL or any of the characters**

 **Laters**

 **-H**

* * *

Chapter 1 to Prom or not to Prom

"Mrs Hastings can you please calm down. This is nothing personal against the girls, but we have to think of the safety for our other students. That person is still roaming the streets of Rosewood." Vice principal Hackett reasoned to calm the irritated parents currently in his office. "Calm down don't you think these six have been through enough already, and now you are willing to punish them for the actions of another psycho in this town." The elder Hastings fired back. "Let me tell you what is going to happen..." Mr Hastings interjected sounding more relaxed than his counterpart.

 _What a scene_ -A thought as he watched the liar's parents and vice principal Hackett argue over the fate of the girl's prom. "So trivial you'd think they would just be glad to have them back. Am I right?" -A laughed down the phone to another member of his team. -A or as the liars now call him Charles was the eldest of the Dilaurentis children, the one rosewood didn't know existed. But that was all about to change Charles thought as he pondered over his plan if only he could make Hackett agree to let the liars into prom.

...

Meanwhile at the rosewood mall Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Alison Dilaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal where looking at dresses for prom which of course they could only look until Spencer had a call from her mother to say they could go. But that was yet to happen so the girls just tried on dresses, found shoes and then decided to go to the grill for food. "So Em are you and Sara like dating now" Hannah blurted out during their meal, Emily almost choked on pizza she was eating. For Emily this was still new she had lost Maya, Paige had left and Alison well who knows. "Urm well I guess we are I mean... It's not official but we are seeing each other Han" Emily stated whilst doing her best to avoid the burning gaze that came from Alison's direction. "So have you asked her to prom yet" Hannah continued earning her a punch to each arm from Spencer and Mona along with an eye roll from Ali.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Alison excused herself. She looked into the mirror, _come on Ali you can do this Emily is better off without you._ "Ali are you ok" came the soft tone of arias voice through the bathroom. "You know Hannah has a big mouth plus she doesn't know how you feel about em..." "Aria not here please not here I'm fine and Emily deserves better. And we both know that's not me!" And with that Alison whirled around linked her small brunette friend and headed back to the table. Alison had told aria how she felt about Emily after they had spent the night together and things got a little steamy but Emily has stopped things from going too far. Alison trusted aria as she was the best at keeping secrets and a great listener.

…

A sick smile spread across the face of the blonde in the red coat as she listened to Charles divulge his plan for the liars. "You're right of course but you know these people they are never happy unless they get their way. It's why we are doing this to teach them a lesson they won't forget in a hurry." Red coat snarled down the phone. "Those bitches have no idea what is about to hit them or who I am. Shall we play a game Charley I need some entertainment here." Getting the answer she wanted red coat hit send and watched as all six liars looked at their phones.

…

Inside the grill a collective gasp came from the liars table attracting some unwanted attention from the people around. "We need to go now before that bitch crosses the line again" Hannah exclaimed sounding more angered than panicked. "Han wait this is exactly what -A wants we can't play his games anymore" Spencer reasoned. "Hannah's right we should go see our families at least we will be there and -A may back off."

As the liars pulled outside rosewood high they all physically relaxed to see their parents outside talking. "Girls everything ok?" Mrs Fields asked as she inspected six slightly flustered faces. "Yes mum we are fine just wanted to know how the meeting went." Emily replied although she felt uneasy stood next to Alison. "Well it's good news girls, Hackett agreed to you going if there is a strong police presence outside the school" Ms Marin exclaimed as she pulled Hanna into a bone crushing hug.

Perfect. -A thought as he watched the liars and their families rejoice I their latest victory. "That disgust's me" red coat spat startling Charles momentarily u till he let out a spine chilling laugh "and by the end of prom they will disgust the whole of rosewood"

* * *

 **soooo what do you think!? hope you liked it let me know if you want more or if i should give up writing ;) -H**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pre-Prom

**Hey Guys hope you liked the first chapter. here is the second one lots of Emison in this chapter so enjoy.**

 **I will start to make the chapters longer as i get more into writing this way.**

 **Shout out to alymcnabb16 for my first review, thanks for reading this means alot to me :)**

 **-H**

 **disclaimer: i do not own PLL or any of the characters.**

* * *

After a long morning of prom shopping all the liars including Mona and Sara sat in the Hastings kitchen, making light work of their coffee or in Alison's case tea. Their conversations flowed about everything and anything prom related from dates to dresses to their fellow classmates that was until Mona couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "So do you think Charles will be at prom, will we be safe there?" causing both Hanna and Aria's convocation to suddenly stop and all girls but Alison to stare at her. "Well –A is known to not like it when we have nice things, so there is a distinct possibility that Charles or one of his minions will be there." Spencer retorted as she raised her eyebrow quizzically towards the blonde now leaving the table and heading for the Hastings second floor. Spencer's confused look caught Emily's eyes as she realized that Alison had now gone upstairs and thus far had be very un-Ali like today. "I'm just going to check on Ali" Emily whispered to Sara as the short haired blonde nodded in acknowledgement, as the brunette shot her a small sad smile.

As Emily neared the top of the stairs she could hear the faint sobs of her best friend coming from the youngest Hastings room. With the door already open enough for her to silently step into the room Emily froze when she found a broken Alison Dilaurentis curled in a ball on her friends chair in the window. As the brunette approached the troubled blonde and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder she asked "Ali are you okay? Mona didn't mean what she said nor did Spence". At first the touch of a hand started the blonde but she soon melted under the touch when she looked up to see Emily above her.

 _Sweet Emily how do you still care for me after all that I put you through._ Alison thought to herself before answering the brunette's question. "I'm fine Em, go join the others I'll be down soon" Alison soothed sounding calm and collected. To most people this would seem genuine but to Emily Fields this was Ali's way of shutting her and everything else out. Just as Alison was about to pull out of Emily's grasp it happened the moment when Ali knew she could not hide it from Emily as her stormy ocean blue orbs met warm chocolate brown ones. _Rookie move Ali_ Em thought.

 _Damn it Ali why do you always look at her eyes_ Alison scolded herself. "Em…" the blonde started but was cut off by the brunette who had a determined yet soft look on her perfectly shaped face. "Alison I know you are hurting but please don't shut me out, after everything we have overcome I can't… I won't lose you again" the brunette finished as a long tear made a glistening path down her cheek. "Emily you…" was all that was able to escape the blondes mouth the rest was muffled into the brunettes chest as Emily had pulled Alison off her feet and into a soft yet emotional embrace. "They are going to kill him Em and I..." was Emily was able to make out as the blonde let her tears flow freely and tightened her grip on the taller girl. "Alison Charles is dangerous, he locked us in a handmade dollhouse and planned to take you there. He put us all through years of hell, he was the reason you had to leave." Emily breathed out as she tried her best to tame her anger. She felt the blonde pull away as she looked down and got lost in shimmering blue eyes that conveyed hurt, confusion and vulnerability. "He is still my brother Em who is sick, he needs help and I need answers" the blonde huffed through sobs. As Emily looked into the eyes of her once empowered friend her heart shattered at the site of a very vulnerable Alison Dilaurentis.

 _This is the side of Ali I once loved the real Ali D_ Emily thought as she pulled the small blonde into the crook of her neck in a last ditch effort to both comfort and understand the blonde. As the smaller girls sobs softened she heard the girl she was certain she had lost forever speak gently breaking the silence. "let's go join the girls and get our prom on!" Alison hummed in response giggling at her friends goofy tone. _I think Hanna is rubbing off on me…get our prom on REALLY EM!?._ The brunette scolded herself as she untangled herself from Alison and headed to the door, with Ali in tow. _Do it Ali, just do it your Freaking ALISON DILAURENTIS DO IT!_ the blondes mind screamed as she grabbed for Emily's had causing the taller girl to freeze and turn in her direction. Ali got on her tip toes and placed a soft yet lingering kiss onto Emily's reddening cheek, "Thanks Em" she cooed. A small smirk splayed across the face of the brunette as she wondered why her blonde friend had hidden this version of herself all those years ago.

As the two girls joined back into the chatter over prom Aria sent a knowing look in Alison's direction, she received a sly yet sad shake of the head from the love struck blonde. "Aria...Ar...Oh look Ezra" Spencer shouted as the tiny brunette pulled her gaze away from the blonde to face the youngest Hastings. "Huh Spence" Aria mumbled as her gaze wandered back to the blonde who was staring at Emily. "your getting ready here with the rest of us right? is what i asked" Spencer sighed knowing full well that her smaller friend was deep in thought. "Yeah Spence my Mom is dropping off my stuff in an hour and Ezra is meeting us here with Toby and Caleb" Aria answered with a robotic tone to her voice, this made Spencer want to find out what was on her mind and what was going on with the ever so mysterious blonde. Aria could see that hungry look in her genius friends face _Great job Ar now your going to have Detective Hastings on your case all night_ she mentally scolded herself for being to obvious.

Alison sat in a wold of her own listening to the noise of her best friends down into the background, thinking about what had just happened between her and Emily. _Damn it Ali she has a girlfriend, you had your chance she deserves better._ These and many more thoughts flew through the blondes mind all of a certain brunette who was sitting just inches away and staring right into her eyes. _SHIT she caught me smooth Ali real smooth._ she cringed as she diverted her gaze away from Emily.

* * *

A few hours later and after a lot of hairspray all six liars and their dates posed for pictures next to the Hastings extravagant fireplace. Spencer of course was going with Toby, Hanna with Caleb, Aria with Ezra and Emily was taking Sara. Alison however was going with Toby's partner Lorenzo and Mike was happily going with Mona.

 _Well look who is playing happy families i'm glad i don't have to do that makes me sick all the fake smiles and compliments. these girls will never learn lucky they have me to teach them right from wrong._ Charles raged as he watched the scene unfold through the Hastings backdoor. _Time for some fun and a prom to remember._ as he typed a text to all the liars .

See You Bitches At Prom It's Going To Be A Blast

-A

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. a little bit longer but they will get much longer i promise. please Review, favorite and follow if you want and as usual i would like to know what you want to see happen.**

 **What do you think Charles is up to? and do you want to see some Detective Hastings?**

 **-H**


	3. Chapter 3 - -A Prom from Hell

**Ok guys I know it's been a while but I have had real bad writers block and work was killing me but finally here is chapter three.**

 **hope you enjoy reading as always would be nice of you to review and tell me what you would like to see ㈳2**

 **disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 3 –A Prom from Hell

After a panicked start to prom all the liars and dates had settled into the prom vibe, with the guys chatting around the table watching the girls dance and have fun. "So Caleb are you going to New York with Hanna and are you stopping your business" Toby questioned dragging the boys attention from his fiery blonde girlfriend. "I dunno man I mean I want to stay with Hanna but the FBI have offered me to learn to be a technical analyst. But I haven't told Hanna yet as it would mean six months apart as I would be elsewhere" Ezra gave him a knowing look and responded "that's great man but you have to tell Han before –A does"

On the dance floor the mood felt free as giggles filled the air around the liars, however being that typical Hastings Spencer was still on –A and Alison watch. As the music started to slow down but not being all that romantic the girls started to pair off to dance with each other as Emily was about to dance with Sara the newest blonde decided to have some punch and go talk to the boys. "Team Sparia dance?" Spencer questioned her tiny brunette friend earning her a raised eyebrow and lazy smirk form Aria as the smaller brunette stepped into her friend. For Hanna and Mona it was a different story both feeling the effects of the defiantly spiked punch, both girls took it in turn to spin the other all whilst singing or screeching at the top of their voices. This left Emily with no option but to dance with Alison. "May I have this dance?" The stunning blonde asked her mermaid offering a had for Emily to take. Emily glanced at her date who was now engulfed into boy talk before finally taking the blondes hand and pulling Alison closer. Emily seemed to stiffen at the blonde making contact with her body "relax Em it's just a dance" Alison whispered so only Emily could hear. "I know it's just I can't dance Ali" earning her the famously sexy Ali D glare followed by an eye roll. "Ohh please Emily with a body like that it's hard to believe, plus Hanna told me about the dance lessons so humour me" as Emily glanced towards the other intoxicated blonde she let out a sigh "damn Hanna and her big mouth, fine I'll dance but I'm in charge I don't want holes in my feet from those things" emily giggled as she looked towards the ridiculously high heels on Alison's feet. "Hey wow Em way to take charge guess I'll do as I'm told" Alison chuckled as she joined Emily's gaze at her feet. Then it happened again only this time it caused both girls to freeze and not dare move away as Alison's cerulean blues met Emily's chocolate brown orbs. Alison could never get enough of the warmth that radiated from her mermaids eyes, "Em before you leave we need to talk about how what happened that night" Ali breathed breaking the brunette out of her trance. As both girls started to sway perfectly in time with each other, "Ali I…"

Was all Emily could choke out before a gunshot rang through the hall. As the lights cut out Emily heard a bone chilling scream from Alison and suddenly she felt cold as she no longer feel the blondes presence. Then a low hum from the back up generator coming on accompanied by the dim lights and sudden flash of the projector playing something all the liars recognised. "How the hell I freaking burned that" Spencer seethed as she dragged Aria to Hanna and Mona. "Is that the Dilaurentis family film" Mona muttered with a face that conveyed shear terror. Hanna was the only one who didn't reply to Mona as her sight focused on the tall brunette who looked frozen in her spot and suddenly paled. "Em what happened and where is Ali?" Hanna asked placing a hand on Emily. Getting no response and noticing blood splatter on the floor and Emily's midsection "Em where is Ali…" Hanna asked in a slightly irritated voice, "Emily fucking Fields answer me now where is ALISON!" Hanna screamed at Emily shaking the girl out of the daze. As the rest of the liars and dates joined Hanna and Emily, Spencer playing detective noticed a blood trail leading to the hallways "guys is this Alison's blood, let's go we need to leave here now" Spencer ordered getting nods from the boys and Mona. "NO! We have to find Alison, she is hurt I think –A shot her" Emily yelled as she sprinted in the direction of the blood drops.

Amongst the chaos that has ensued nobody noticed that the short haired blonde was also missing. As the liars followed Emily into the hallway the dates went to inform Tanner.

As Alison opened her eyes a warm glow filled the darkened room illuminating the bed she was lay on. As she moved towards the light a burning pain shot through her side causing Alison to cry out in pain. "Shhh and don't move I managed to stop your bleeding" A voice soothed from the dark corner as Sara emerged from the darkness. She looked like she had been dragged through a bush, her head had been bleeding and her arm hung slack like it had been dislocated slightly. "Sara what happened? Where are we? And where is Emily?" Alison blurted out as she tried to remain calm around the blonde who gave her an uneasy feeling. "Shhh Alison clam down, I don't know –A took us and we are at Radley" Sara said calmly as she made her way to Alison's side to tend to her gunshot wound. Cleaning out the hole so it didn't get infected "ouch watch it that's a hole In my side your poking" Alison growled through gritted teeth "and why the fuck are we in Radley" Sara getting a glimpse of the old Ali D. "Duh and it needs cleaning so suck it up, and I don't know but I'm guessing that –A has a connection to this place but I can't go back and be his doll again we have to get out of here" Sara said as fear flashed across her face. "How this place is abandoned and –A is probably out there waiting for us to move" this time Alison's face flashed fear that quickly turned to anger. "Yes but if Mona could sneak out then I'm sure we can find a way out" Sara reasoned, earning a raised eyebrowFrom Alison "how do you know that, have you even spoke to Mona" Alison questioned. "Yeah we talked I wanted to know if she had anything to do with the dollhouse and she needed to tell her story so I listened" Sara responded blankly.

As Alison and Sara discussed an escape plan Charles listened from outside the room his room that was later Mona's room and Spencer's. Time to play a game my dolls Charles thought and with that thought a text was sent to the remaining five liars.

I have two of my dolls back, it's time to play with them bang bang one blonde is dead unless I get all my dolls. You know where I am come find me kisses –A

At prom all the liars had made it out to the car park with Spencer and Hanna in a heated discussion while Emily clung to Aria and Mona talked to Caleb on the phone. "I can't loose her not again please we have to find her Aria I have to tell her I didn't mean what I said" Emily choked out between sobs. "Hey if I know anything about Alison it's that she is a fighter and she won't leave you again Em she really does care about you about all of us she will be ok" Aria whispered into Emily's hair. Just as Emily calmed down enough to let go of Aria and join the rest of the girls to make a plan all five liars received the same message all accept Emily who received a photo message too. " no no no…Alison" Emily breathed as tears rolled down her cheeks and her breathing increased to a frantic rate. Spencer grabbed the phone from the brunette examining the photo of a dead looking Alison covered in blood on a bed. As the youngest Hastings showed the photo to Mona they both gasped as they recognised the room Alison was in. "Radley they are in Radley lets go." Mona clarified for the other three girls who where watching the two geniuses at work. "Let's go get this bitch I'm sick of this crap it's time to end the game" Hanna growled clearly fed up with –A's games. The liars climbed into Spencer's SUV and headed to Radley with Mona and Spencer discussing the plan of attack until Aria interjected herself into the conversation. "If we go to Radley are we not just playing into –A's hands he wants us to go there. Shouldn't we tell Toby he can at least call for back up" Aria pleaded catching Spencer's eyes in the mirror. "Mona already text Caleb telling him where we are going and Toby is with the police" Spencer retorted never breaking eye contact with the tiny brunette. "Plus Caleb is tracking our phones so they will know where we are at all times" Mona added.

Back in the room Alison struggled to her feet using Sara as a support groaning with each movement. While –A watched all the commotion unfold before him using his favourite toys his black widows as he calls them his hidden cameras. He watched with a sick smirk across his face that grew every time Alison failed to get off the bed. That was until he was alerted too his dolls arriving to save the day. "Perfect it's play time" he rejoiced as the liars made their way to Radley's sealed doors. With one swift movement he pushed a button and disappeared into the darkness that surrounded Radley's halls. As the liars walk through the slowly opening doors a shrill message filled the reception of the abandoned sanitarium.

"Welcome to my new dollhouse bitches, let's play a game find your blondes Emily good luck"

soo i I hope you liked the chapter I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but hey that's basically PLL for you. And I know there was a lack of Emison but just wait for it. Still let me know what you think -H


	4. Chapter 4 -A Game

**Hi Guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter. i love hearing what you all think. Hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think and what you would like to happen.**

 **flashbacks are in italics and are from parts of the show hope it makes sense, also thoughts are in italics too.**

 **let me know if you like the endings with -A**

 **disclaimer: i do not own PLL or the Characters.**

 **enjoy loves**

 **-H**

* * *

Chapter 4 –A gAme

" _Welcome to My New Dollhouse Bitches, Find Your Blondes Emily Good Luck"_

"Emily…" Alison screeched as the rusty tv screen flickered on in the far corner of the room. As Alison and Sara sat and watched the soundless images flicker and the flashes of emotions on the liars face portray horror, anger and fear. _This will not end well for us, he's playing gAmes again,_ Alison thought as she focused solely on her brunette. Something inside the little blonde had enough as she frantically tried to get off the bed, Sara sat in the chair next to the bed as if she was frozen in place. "STOP moving you will make it bleed!" Sara ordered in an emotionless tone causing Alison to stop moving for a second, Sara's eyes never left the screen. "Excuse me but I'm going to help my friends so either move your ass and help or get outta my way" Alison seethed as Sara turned to meet Alison with a dead look in her eyes. Alison pushed up off the bed only to be met by Sara slamming her back down and pinning her to the bed, "I said STOP ALISON". "Emily is mine now she deserves better than You! All you do is hurt and use her all this is your fault" Sara growled face to face with Alison causing the blonde to freeze at the harsh tone. Alison was about to respond when Sara's knee connected to her now gushing wound causing the former queen bee to squeal in pain. "You should have stayed dead Ali everyone was better off without you, I know who you are I know what you do and I know that you are no good for this world or for Emily". Sara roared eyes alight with pure hatred for the girl who was slowly slipping unconscious beneath her. " I'm going to do Em a favor and take care of you" Sara revealed as she pressed down even harder into Alison's side causing the blondes eyes to flutter shut but not before she hear Sara whisper "Let's Play A Game Bitch".

" _It's really you"_

" _I missed you so much, you don't know how hard it's been to stay away"_

" _Then don't anymore let me help you we could go to the police or your parents"_

" _I wish I could, I just don't know who I can trust"_

" _You can trust me"_

" _I know I can trust you Em"_

" _You never stopped caring about me did you, even after everything I put you through. You don't know how much I regret hurting you, if I could do it all over again things would be so different"_

"He wants me to choose Ali or Sara doesn't he Spence" Emily sobbed as she clung to Spencer. "Yes but there is five of us and one of him we will find them both Emily" Mona replied as if reading her fellow geniuses mind. As both Mona and Spencer shared a look each of them grabbed the other girls and split up, Mona took Hanna and a more focused Emily while Spencer dragged Aria in the opposite direction.

"So what big secret does Ali have you keeping from us now?" Spencer questioned once both brunettes where out of hearing range from the others. As she slowed her pace so Aria could catch up "Spencer now is not the time we have to find her then you can ask her yourself" Aria answered with a warning tone, though she knew it was a lost cause as her inquisitive friend would not rest. "I know it's just anything that Alison is hiding may help us find her or why –A is targeting her and Em right now" Spencer pushed as she stopped and faced her tiny friend. "Spence it's not my place to say, Alison is finding herself and figuring things out" Aria offered. "And we mainly you need to let her do it on her own" Aria Chuckled at the confused look on the young Hastings face. "Fine but what does that have to do with Emily" Spencer thought out loud. "You're the genius figure it out, now move this place is creepy." Aria said as she shook her head and dragged the taller brunette into the darkness.

Outside Radley's gates Caleb and Ezra where fixated on Mona's laptop screen watching the drama unfold as Caleb had managed to hack –A's camera's. The pair watched uncomfortably as Sara proceeded to pin a wounded Alison to the bed until Alison stopped moving. "Where is the sound that looked like a heated argument can you find it?" Ezra panicked. "Nope there is no audio feed not even Mona's software can find it" Caleb answered as he focused back on the screen just in time to see Sara slip into a familiar Red Coat. "Ezra call Aria, Sara is Red Coat" Caleb rushed as he fumbled for his phone. As Sara left the room the camera panned to the bed showing a lifeless looking Alison on the bed with blood dripping and pooling from her side onto the floor. "Aria find Alison and the others it's Sara she's…"

"What but she was taken by –A she can't be Red Coat and she is living and dating Emily how could she do that to poor Em." Aria pained down the phone to Ezra as she gripped Spencer's arm out of anger causing the brunette to stop and pay attention. Aria told Ezra and Caleb to wait for Toby Lorenzo and backup then come and find the girls. "We need to find the girls Sara is Red Coat and she has left Alison unconscious and bleeding to death." Aria rushed as she turned and ran the opposite way leaving spencer to catch up. "Aria wait we should go the other way to cut Sara off so she has no escape the boys will come this way" Spencer breathed heavily after catching the tiny but fast brunette. "Ok but we have to find Ali fast before she loses too much blood" "Slow down Aria we don't know if Sara is working alone on this one" Spencer reasoned trying to calm her really agitated friend. "No we have to find Ali she has to tell Emily how she feels…" Aria blurted out before covering her mouth to stop any more words flowing out. "How she feels about Emily that's her secret isn't it she loves Emily and –A knows that's why Em's being targeted" Spencer said with a triumphant look on her face.

Meanwhile as Mona approached the locked door too her old room in Radley she noticed the cameras outside the room and text Caleb to make sure he had all the camera's in view, receiving a reply she worked on getting the door open. "Caleb what's wrong, She's WHAT! Where is she, that BITCH!" Hanna raged as she hung up the phone. Hanna's outrage caused Mona and Emily to spin around to face the fuming blonde, "Han what's wrong? Who is a bitch?" Mona clueless enquired. "Sara she's FREAKING RED COAT and she hurt Alison, Caleb and Ezra watched her leave Ali lifeless on the bed in there and leave wearing a red coat but the lost her somewhere near the basement" Hanna seethed. "No they must have this wrong Sara was taken by a she was in the dollhouse, she wouldn't do this to me" Emily breathed eyes welling for what felt like the one hundredth time tonight. "Oh please Em she had sketchy written all over her I mean was she really that good of a person if her friends wanted her dead." Hanna fired back enraged at her friend's kindness and naivety. "Ladies stop and look Caleb sent me the footage see for yourself Emily" Mona interrupted. The two girls watched on in suspense as Mona's phone showed the real Sara Harvey a cold, jealous, monster hiding behind a red coat and mask. "No…Alison is she…Dead?" Emily choked barely audible. "I don't think so it looks like she was still breathing just passed out from the pain, come on let's get to her she is behind here" Mona replied placing a reassuring hand on Emily's shoulder. "but if we are going to get to her I need you to be angry and focused we can beat –A and save Alison but I need you focused Emily so stop moping and think about saving Alison" Mona ordered trying to light a fire in the brunette a fire she has seen all too well before. Emily nodded in reply before steeling herself and focusing on Alison she had to get to Alison, after all they still needed to talk about that night and their feelings. Emily channeled her anger for Sara towards getting through this steel door that stopped her from saving Alison, although Emily thought _If I see Sara I'm going to drop that BITCH!._

On the inside of the door Alison lay weakened and unable to move as she flickered in and out of consciousness all that rushed through her mind where the moments she spent with Emily and how she felt about each moment secretly crushing on her best friend.

" _There goes Noel and Prudence off to the Kissing Rock, People have been sneaking off to the kissing rock for hundreds of years."_

" _You're making that up"_

" _Just because I make it up doesn't mean it's not true, you go there with somebody and you can feel the ghosts of the other lovers spying on you. Pushing you to do it, you know you should never disappoint a ghost"_

" _It's just a dusty old rock"_

" _Who do you wanna take there?"_

 _Damn it I wish Emily would stop looking into my eyes it gets harder and harder to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Why won't she just tell me out loud that she wants to take me there? Why can't I tell her that I want to go there with her? Why was I a coward back then? We went there all the time sure it was an innocent peck on the lips but I was selfish it was killing her inside, but I needed to taste her even for a second._

" _Ali what are we doing here and why do you have spray-paint?"_

" _Ali…"_

"ALISON WAKE UP PLEASE ALI…" Emily wailed as she flung herself towards the bed and Alison. "Don't you dare slip out on me now damn it Alison fight wake up and fight" Emily pleaded with her now semiconscious injured blonde. As heavy blue eyes flickered open to the sound of her mermaid Alison was relieved that Emily had saved her again. "Emily…don't leave me, but you need to know about Sara…" Ali whispered weakly to Em's ear. "I know Ali shhh just rest we will work on getting us out of here, and getting you help the police can deal with Sara we have the footage of…" Emily was cut off by Alison's lips crashing into hers as she pulled Emily close by her jacket. As Emily broke the kiss only pulling slightly away from Alison both girls panting and speechless while both Mona and Hanna's jaws simultaneously hit the floor. "God I have wanted to do that since I got back" Alison breathed as Emily pulled away causing all the girls to laugh. "Careful Ali your gay is showing…" Hanna smirked momentarily dragging Alison's attention away from her mermaid, however as she refocused she saw what she has wanted to see since Emily told her she was done with her. Pure love and kindness in those soft warm brown eyes that Alison always got lost in so lost in fact that she didn't notice Spencer or Aria walk in. Both girls just sat there lost in the trance that was the other Emily felt as though she could drown in those ocean blue's, but Alison felt warmth, care and love from those deep brown orbs so much so that she found safety but most importantly they felt like home. As Emily leaned down to capture Alison's soft pink lips in her own she was met with a hand to the face belonging to non-other than Hanna "ok you two this is perfectly dreamy and all but we need to get out of here are you need to get checked into the hospital, so cut the PDA for now, Spence can we get out the way we came?" Hanna said with a classic eye roll that Alison if she wasn't bleeding from the side would have been proud of. "Yes Han this isn't Hogwarts the rooms don't magically disappear" Spencer snapped back, _what's got into her_ Hanna thought as she sent a glare in the sassy brunettes direction. "Hey we need to work as a team if we are going to get out of here so knock it off and let's make a move, Alison can u get up?" Mona intervened snapping Hanna and Spencer out of their glaring match. "Yes if I can get help I think I can make it outside" Alison whimpered trying to lift herself off the bed with help from Emily and Hanna.

Just as the girls reached the door it eerily slammed shut trapping all six girls inside, "Damn it what the fuck just happened" Hanna snapped stopping at a dead halt causing Alison to cry out in pain. "It's sealed shut how are we going to get out of here?" Aria panicked as terror flashed across her face, as she practically jumped into Spencer's arms. "-A or Sara or whoever the hell is playing this game must be able to control the doors" Spencer blurted out in anger as she tightened her grip around the petite brunette. Just then the lights went out causing all the liars to gasp collectively, as the light slowly came on the three brunette's that clung to each other found Emily and a crying Alison collapsed on the floor with not sign or sound of Hanna. "Where the hell is Hanna…" Mona exclaimed wide eyed, but before she could finished the small tv in the corner flashed on showing Hanna tied to a chair in an empty room with only a dim bulb clinging to its life lighting up a small amount of the room around the chair.

" _Game time bitches you know who one of us is, figure out our next move or this ditsy blonde won't make it through the night. Oh and if you don't believe us why don't you ask our other guest I think you know her well Mona!"_

* * *

 **Ok sorry but not sorry for the suspense but i love writing this, just a warning the next chapter will be a bit darker as i like the direction for the story so far. hope you liked the Emison parts please be patient about it, it's going to happen.**

 **As Per let me know what you think**

 **laters darlings**

 **-H**


	5. Chapter 5 - EscApe

**Hey People**

 **sorry its been a while life kinda got in the way but here is chapter five i hope you like it. i will try to stick to updating every 2 weeks from now on, but work fries my brain so don't hold me too that.**

 **see you on the other side, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5 EscApe

" _Game time bitches you know who one of us is, figure out our next move or this ditsy blonde won't make it through the night. Oh and if you don't believe us why don't you ask our other guest I think you know her well Mona!"_

Was the first thing a very irate blonde heard as she slowly regained consciousness, as she tried to regain her strength to stand she realised that not only where her ankles bound to cold steel chair but that she was unable to move her wrists too. _Great not only can I not stand but I'm bound to the ugliest and uncomfortable steel chair this bitch could possibly find._ Hanna thought as she started to become aware of her surroundings becoming more irritated by the second at the fact of being kidnapped once again by –A. "Where the fuck am I" she shouted to nobody but herself hearing her echo refract off the four dismal walls she sighed and sank into the cool steel. Taking in the poorly lit room Hanna looked for her escape route only to find four deathly plain walls, one icy looking steel door and another steel chair. "Well escape seems about as effective as this light…SHIT!" Hanna squealed as the heavy steel door flew open revealing a slim yet dark figure dragging something heavy, as the figure moved towards the now terrified blonde it revealed non other that Sara Harvey in all her Red Coat glory. Sara dragged and tied what Hannah could now tell was a person with a bag on her head, Sara never even glanced in the blonde's direction lighting a fire in the blonde. "What the hell are you doing and why am I here Sara or do u prefer Red Coat?" Hanna spat narrowing her eyes to the hooded figure. Sara didn't respond only she moved over the rattled blonde looking Hanna square in the eyes as a sick smirk formed on her face. After what seemed to be the longest staring match Sara moved back to set up a camera not bothering to even entertain the restrained blonde's questions, that was until Hanna tried a new tactic. "Sara what does –A have on you that would make you want to hurt Emily this way, she took you in, she helped you" Hannah rambled feeling the anger boil the more she thought about how Emily had taken Sara under her wing and helped her adjust to life out of the dollhouse. "How could you hurt her this way I swear if I make it out alive I'll bury you myself for what you have done to Em" Something must have struck a chord because Sara pressed a button on the camera and practically flew to Hanna her smirk growing into an eerie smile. "HA! What are you going to do Hanna Banana? You are nothing but Ali's wanna-be a FAKE! But that's all you wanted wasn't it to be the new IT Girl of Rosewood. But you weren't The Ali D you had more junk in the trunk didn't you Hefty" Sara spat as she hovered over the now stunned blonde. "Fuck you Sara, we should have left you to rot in that Dollhouse…" was all Hanna could get out before she felt Sara's palm connect with her right cheek. As she moved back in shock she felt the heat rush to the mark as Sara then connected with her right fist causing Hanna to scream out in pain. "Hey Han I'd advise that you be quiet or I'll have to make you" Sara mused as if nothing had happened. "You think in scared of you Sara untie me and see how tough you really are why don't you?" Hanna growled regaining her composure, "Wrong choice blondie…" Sara cackled as she lurched forward sticking a large needle straight into the blonde's leg. "What the..." was all Hanna could manage before the pain took over and she faded into the darkness.

The liars watched Hanna regain consciousness and the events that took place following in silence until the screen went blank, Aria had begun to cry into Spencer's shoulder as the taller brunette held her tight not missing a second of the footage. Emily had not moved a muscle after getting Alison onto the edge of the bed and Mona had been frozen in place in front of the tiny TV screen. After the screen had gone off Spencer had sat Aria down on the small chair and joined Mona at the TV trying to snap her fellow genius out of her trance. "Mona we need to get out of here so we can get Hanna she will be ok she is strong, did you see what she injected?" Spencer go no verbal reply instead Mona just walked into Spencer's arms and held on for dear life until she felt her walls begin to crumble. "No I couldn't tell what it was but your right Spence we need to get to Han" Mona said more sure of herself as she left Spencer return to Aria. Just as she spoke the TV flickered revealing Sara again stood behind the second person in the room, as she removed the hood from the restrained person the liars gasped. "Mona isn't that Leslie" Aria questioned, "Yes but she was part of my plan not –A's why do they need her. I thought she was back with her parents" Mona answered confusion written on her face. "Mona we need to get out of this room to get them an you still get a signal and call Caleb to get this damn door unlocked" Alison yelled as she clutched at her now rather painful hole. Emily who hadn't moved suddenly rushed to Alison's aid as she helped the blonde lay back onto the bed, Emily settled for perching on the side when she felt Alison's grip tighten on her arm. "Please stay close to me Em I can't do this without you" Ali whispered…

"I'm trying Mona but this –A is good he keeps blocking the signal so I can't get in, just give me more time." Caleb seethed as he and Ezra could only watch as the girls were trapped and at –A's mercy. "Spencer listen Toby has just arrived with back up they are looking at raiding the place, the best thing for you is to stay in the room so you're not caught in the crossfire" Ezra pleaded. "They are just waiting for Caleb to get the doors open then they will find you in no time" he added trying to reassure himself more than the girls. "ok I'll ring you when I get access hang in there girls" Caleb said as he typed furiously trying to get around –A's software, as Ezra watched Toby and Tanner brief Rosewoods finest. "Wait we can't just go in all guns blazing there are seven girls in there that could get hurt if we rush this" Toby pushed as he tried to get Tanner to drop the idea of kicking down the door. "If Caleb can get in to unlock the doors then –A won't know we are coming we will be able to surprise that son of a bitch and he won't get away" Toby reasoned. "Ok Cavanaugh we will give him five minutes if he fails we do it our way, all units stand down" Tanner surrendered.

…"I'm not going anywhere Alison but you need to rest until we have this door opened, you have lost a lot of blood and will need all your strength to make it out" Emily whispered back as she settled beside Alison and began to stroke those perfect golden curls. Being so close to Emily and the soothing rhythm of the brunettes skilful fingers sliding through her hair had Alison drifting off into her memories.

 _"Ali what are we doing here and why do you have spray paint?" Emily questioned the blonde who had a mischievous grin plastered on her heart shaped face._

 _"Making our mark Emily so we both know that this is our place…" Alison began as she gazed at the burning orange sky whilst carefully stealing glances at her bestfriend. **God why is she so adorable? What the hell does she see in me? If only she knew the hold she has on me I'd be screwed.** Alison thought as she found herself now staring at Emily who was contently sat on the middle of the kissing rock watching the sun setting over Rosewood._

 _"It will be our safe place to clear our heads or to think of each other when we miss the other. A place that will hold the truth for years to come, a place that will remind me of you and you of I." Alison spoke gently as she quietly made her way over to Emily. Alison pulled out the spray paint and unbeknownst to Emily marked the rock with the pairs initials encircled in a love heart._

 _"Em look at me…" Ali spoke her voice barely a whisper as she hovered next to her mermaid. Emily slowly turned to her favourite blonde and as she did Alison pressed her lips to Emily's. it only lasted a few seconds but Alison could feel fireworks in her stomach and she was pretty sure her heart skipped more than a beat._

 _"Alison…"_

"Ali come on we need to get ready to go Caleb is making progress with getting in" Emily whispered as she gently shook the blonde out of her memories just as easily as she had lulled her into them. Alison with some new found strength willed herself to her feet using her mermaid as a support, as the rest of the girls ready themselves for what they will have to face to get Hanna and escApe Radley.

"Aww how sweet they actually think that shaggy hacker boy can get round my security system" Charles spoke softly to Sara who had got bored of playing her sick games with Hanna and Leslie for a while. "let's crank up the pressure the eh?" Sara responded as she turned and exited the room leaving her psychotic counterpart to his thoughts. _**Ha that bitch is crazy still I'm glad she agreed to this. Well I mean why wouldn't she, she hates Alison as much as I do.**_ Charles thought as he switched his attention to a wide screen showing a semi-conscious blonde and a very bad tempered redhead.

"So how are my two favourite prisoners doing on this fine evening" Sara cackled as she slowly made her way into the dingy room. "Fuck off u psycho" Hanna slurred as she still felt woozy from all the punishment. "Now Han that's no way to treat your host, I think you need to learn some manners" Sara snarled as she untied Leslie and let her fall to her knees. Sara shoved the angry readhead towards Hanna handing Leslie a hose as she stumbled to the blonde's feet. "Now Hanna we are gunna play a game if you use your manners this will be easy on you if not then it will be more fun for me!" Sara singsonged. "Now Leslie you spray her until she gets it right then you stop got it? if you mess up then you will suffer worse than this mouthy little girl" Sara calmly yet eerily explained the rules then nodded for the red head to begin. As Leslie opened the valve Hanna very quickly woke up as she was drenched head to toe in water from what she thought could only have come from the Arctic. "STOPPPPP! Erghh Now I said STOP!" Hanna yelled as Sara nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter at the site of the blonde nearly toppling over from the force of the water. "No use your manners Hannakins" Sara chuckled as she sort of composed herself "Keep going Leslie" she jeered as Hanna struggled to breath with the amount of water colliding with her face. "PPPlease… stop… Leslie… I… Can't… Breathe" Hanna struggled to get out as she gasped for air. Sara nodded to Leslie who all too quickly took the hose from Hanna's position and decided to drench Sara knocking the evil Blonde off her feet. With Sara struggling for breaths and on her knees Leslie quickly untied Hanna's feet and hands catching the drained blonde as she slid off the chair. Both girls made their way to the door only to be halted at the exit by a fuming and now completely drenched blonde…

Meanwhile outside the Radley gates Caleb had managed to gain access into –A's security system. "Toby we're in get ready to go" Ezra yelled hanging half out of the car whilst Caleb typed furiously at his keyboard with a look of sheer determination. "Ok you son of a bitch let's see how you like being shut out" Caleb growled as he finally gained control and unlocked all the doors in Radley, and nodded to Toby giving him the signal to go in. "All units proceed" Officer Cavanaugh radioed to the rest of Rosewoods finest who had the building surrounded. "Lorenzo you and Tanner are with me, we are going for the girls" Toby instructed as he and his team entered through the front of Radley's doors.

"NO NO NO! That stupid hacker he locked me out…ME! Locked out of my own system" Charles bellowed into the darkness that surrounded him. As he threw his chair back and ran a cold gloved hand through his jet black hair in frustration, snaking his hood back over his head Charles gave a last grunt before being consumed by the darkness around him.

"This place is huge Cavanaugh how do we find the girls?" Lorenzo questioned looking like a lost puppy. "Easy Charles chose Radley for a reason because he spent time here if he did then it would have been as a child, so Charles would have a connection to the children's ward of this place" Toby explained as he kept moving towards the back of Radley where the children were housed, closely followed by Tanner and Lorenzo. The three cops finally made it to the children's ward where the doors all numbered and lettered look eerily the same and somehow blended into the slightly stained walls. "They seriously kept kids down here, it could not have been pleasant for the little ones?" Lorenzo broke the thick silence that had formed around the three officers. "Seriously Lorenzo it was a hospital for the mentally ill not a day spa" Tanner retorted with an are you serious expression "Now come on let's find those girls and get out" the Lieutenant instructed earning a nod from both of the young officers. As all three Rosewood PD members moved in silence and checked the darkened rooms of Radley's children's ward as swarm of back up arrived in the form of firefighters, paramedics and more police officers outside the abandoned sanitarium's gates.

In room 3B of the children's ward the liars waited as they helped an exhausted Emily support an even more exhausted Alison. "Did you hear that? I think the door just unlocked" Spencer blurted out as she went to grab the handle. "Spence wait, it could be a trap" Aria yelled as she yanked the taller girls hand away from the door. "We have to try and get out we need to get Ali to a hospital and god knows what state Hanna is in we should try!" Spencer said in one breath. "Caleb hacked the system it should be safe but this is –A we are dealing with so we should wait for Toby to get us" Mona reasoned with the angered brunette whilst trying to help Emily hold Alison upright. "No i am sick of being trapped like a caged animal…" "Shhh Spence did you hear that?" Aria questioned as she cut the young Hastings off mid-sentence. "It sounded like footsteps, I think someone is outside" Aria whispered as she clung on to Spencer's arm and dragged the taller girl a few steps away from the door. As the liars huddled away from the door shielding Alison whose grip had tightened on Emily's arm, the door slowly clicked and creaked open revealing Toby, Tanner and Lorenzo. A collective Sigh came from both groups as Spencer jolted towards Toby and Lorenzo helped Emily carry Alison out of the room.

As the rest of the liars made their way towards freedom Hanna and Leslie stared down a cranky blonde, "What's up Sara I thought you liked showers" Hanna jeered with a slight smirk. "Watch it Hefty or you and your friend here won't make it to tomorrow", Sara snapped back as she slowly pulled out another needle with god knows what in it. Without warning, Sara lunged towards a wobbly Hanna knocking all three girls to the floor, as she landed on top of the blonde the needle slipped just out of reach. As Sara struggled to keep control of Hanna and reach for the needle she was tackled by an infuriated Leslie, taking the evil blonde straight off Hanna and crashing onto the cold concrete floor. As both girls struggled against the other Sara gained possession of the needle as she jabbed the needle towards Leslie's stomach, Hanna pushed Leslie to the ground. As the redhead collided with the concrete floor the door to the room burst open as armed officers flooded the room, but it was too late during her heroic act, Sara had managed to connect the needle to Hanna's thigh. As the officers cuffed Sara Leslie crawled to Hanna's aid, to find the blonde completely out of it and unresponsive to anything Leslie tried. Once Sara had been dragged out of the room with a fight not to mention calling all the officers 'Filthy Pigs' paramedics rushed in to help Hanna and Leslie. Leslie had been covered in a foil blanket for warmth and questioned on what exactly Hanna had been injected with, however she was no help. Hanna on the other hand had been secured onto a stretcher and given an oxygen mask to help her breathing, whilst the medics monitored her pulse rate and tried to get a response from the blonde.

As the liars made their way outside Radley they noticed Sara being stuffed into the back of a riot van, Emily considered going over to the backstabbing blonde and smacking her straight in the face but her sole focus was the blonde that was clung to her side. As paramedics rushed to take Alison into the back of an ambulance the blonde finally collapsed into a paramedics arms with relief. As the liars where all checked over by paramedics they watched as Hanna was rushed out on the stretcher. "Oh My God! Hanna… is she?" Mona choked out as she fell into Aria's arms. "No she will be fine Mona, Sara just injected something into her leg it knocked her out." Leslie whispered startling the girls. "Leslie thank god you're ok how did they get you?" Mona gasped as she practically jumped into her friend's arms. "That's not important now let's just get to the hospital and you can be there for Hanna" Leslie said as she guided Mona towards the ambulance Hanna was being put in.

Meanwhile Emily was arguing with a paramedic whilst trying to get to Alison as Lorenzo watched the scene unfold. "What's the deal with Ali and Emily? They seem closer than the other girls" Lorenzo questioned Toby who had joined him. "That's something you should ask Alison, but yes they are close" Toby replied as he walked off to find Spencer. "I need to go with her she needs me!" Emily yelled at an exhausted paramedic who finally caved, "Fine but stay out of the way, Alison is in a bad way and we need to work fast if she is going to survive" Emily nodded as she sprinted into the ambulance.

The whole ambulance ride was a painful blur for Emily as she watched the love of her life slip in and out of consciousness as she clung to life by a thread. To make things worse Em received a text not even five minutes into the ride that made all the colour drain from her face.

 _" **You already know how it feels to lose her Em you ready for another funeral?" Kisses –A**_

As both ambulances arrived at the hospital and both blondes where rushed into ER, the liars had to gather in the waiting room. "Toby and the police are searching the grounds at Radley for Charles and they are having all of the evidence collected." Spencer informed the girls trying to break the thick silence that hung around the girls. As Emily returned from the reception desk looking rather pale she stuttered "Ali is in surgery they said she is in a bad way". "She will make it Em look at everything she has been through she is not going to give up not now." Aria comforted the brunette as she guided the now sobbing girl to sit down. Just as they sat down Em's phone chimed "I…CCCan't" she sobbed, as she handed Aria her phone.

 _" **Will your blonde's survive Emmy, let's play a game can you guess which one will die?" Kisses -A**_

* * *

 **Well there it is guys the Liars are out of Radley finally. I hope you liked it and can't wait for you to read the next chapters i have untill chapter 13 planned out so there is at least a few more untill i decide if i will continue this story or start a new one. As usual let me know what you think i love hearing from you all and appreciate any pointers or suggestions.**

 **laters -H**


	6. Chapter 6 - DeAd or Alive

**Hello people sorry it's been a while life is hectic work sucks and my bran is fried. So i haven't found the inspiration to write but i think i have my mojo back as i have a few chapters planned out. Anyway hope you enjoy and welcome to chapter 6! -H**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 DeAd or Alive?**_

 _" **Will your blonde's survive Emmy, let's play a game can you guess which one will die?" Kisses -A**_

Alison had arrived at the hospital and been rushed into surgery to remove a part of the bullet that had hit her stomach, this was four hours ago and nobody had heard a thing since. The entire ambulance ride Alison had been unconscious, Emily had remembered the feeling clearly that feeling she knew all too well. A feeling she had felt for over a year when Alison had first gone missing, that feeling of never being whole again. A feeling of eternal sadness and eternal loss. Emily had watched the paramedics struggle to hold onto Alison through blurred vision. The Liars had been in the waiting room since for the entire four hours with limited information and little words being exchanged until the message from –A. Aria had taken Emily's phone and began read the words from –A as all the colour drained from Emily's tanned skin, with each word Emily felt her grip on reality seemed to fall further and further until her vision blurred. The last thing Emily remembered was seeing her friends above her lips moving but hearing no sound and the bright lights of the ER. "She is just in shock go get a nurse she needs to be checked over" Spencer instructed as Aria scurried off to find help for Em. "Her name is Emily Fields she just collapsed" Aria informed a nurse as they approached spencer, Mona and Emily. The nurse called for help and Emily was taken into a room to rest and be checked over by a doctor. "Do you think –A will show up after tonight, I mean it's risky the police are everywhere" Aria questioned Spencer as they sat beside Mona. "I don't know any more Ar –A is as unpredictable as ever now and who knows if he has more helpers" Spencer retorted with a puzzled look on her face as she glanced at Mona who was lost in thought.

Meanwhile at Rosewood PD Sara Harvey had been sat in interview room 1 for around 4 hours staring blankly at the two way glass window with a sick smile plastered across her face. She was calm, cool and collected this was exactly what Tanner had expected from someone as sadistic as this. Tanner had been watching Sara for just short of two hours studying her behaviour watching for a wall to come down, watching for a flash of emotion as several officers tried to get a response with a series of interview techniques and questions. Nothing, Tanner witnessed absolutely nothing for the past two hours even she was begging to wonder just how sick this young girl was and how she got to this place. Tanner decided to use a more forceful approach as she entered the interview room and sat directly in Sara's line of sight. "Miss Harvey you are going to prison there is no doubt about that but I will offer you a way to lessen your sentence" Tanner started earning nothing in response. "MISS HARVEY!" Tanner yelled whilst slamming her palm onto the table causing Sara to whip her head up and initiate a soul piercing stare right through Tanner. "Good now I have you attention, you have one chance, all I want is the identity of –A. this information could half your sentence, as it stands you are looking at kidnapping with intent to cause bodily harm on two accounts and Actual Bodily Harm on one account." Tanner explained inching closer and closer to Sara Harvey never once blinking or breaking eye contact, Sara never even flinched in fact some would say she was enjoying herself. Tanner was becoming frustrated with the whole situation Sara was not even making a sound, so the lieutenant tried some different questions, as she calmly sat in the chair and held the young blonde's gaze. "What did you inject Hanna Marin with Sara?" Tanner said softly causing a flicker of confusion to wash over Sara's face. "Hmm now that's a good question Lieutenant, Well let me tell you it's…

Back at the hospital Aria, Mona and Spencer waited for news of their friends or more texts from –A whichever came first. As the remaining liars sat with sombre silence around them the boys finally arrive, Toby, Ezra and a manic Caleb first. Followed by Lorenzo, Mike and a very pale looking Jason Dilaurentis who ran to reception desk to find out about Alison's condition. "Spence where is she?, what happened?, can I see her?" Caleb rambled without a breath. "We haven't had any news yet on either of them, we just have to wait." Spencer sighed as she lifted her head from the crook of Toby neck. As the Liars and the boys took seats in the waiting room Jason trudged back to the group with an emotionless look. "They will only tell me that she is in surgery." He choked fighting off the tears. "Wait where is Emily?" Jason queried "She passed out she is in a room resting, but I'm sure you could see her if you wanted" Aria comforted as she squeezed Jason's shoulder. Jason just nodded in reply as he slouched back into the seat.

Meanwhile Emily had been sat in her room for around 30 minutes, staring blankly at the damp looking ceiling trying to make sense of all her emotions. Emily soon slipped into a trance like daydream of happier time for her and Alison.

 _Emily jumped as Alison slowly came into her line of sight, she had been focusing so hard on her favourite novel the she had failed to notice Alison had come into her room. "Gosh Alison you startled me!" Emily breathed as her face flashed from shock to love in under a second. "Sorry Em I just wanted to see you Georgia was so boring without you there." "I brought you a present back from my trip, you have to keep it a secret as I didn't bring anything back for the other girls." Alison rambled as she crawled onto Emily's bed and rummaged in her bag. "If they ask about it you have to lie Promise?" Alison quizzed Emily just nodded with a huge grin on her face._

 _Alison handed Emily the present wrapped in light pink tissue paper, Emily carefully peeled away the paper to reveal the most beautiful snow globe she had ever seen. "It's Beautiful" Emily said in awe of all the beauty in front of her. "It's vintage, my grandma gave it to me but I wanted you to have it." Alison explained as a small smile tugged the corners of Emily's mouth. "You're the only one that really understands me Em…"_

"Em are you ok?"…

"Emily…Hey" "Alison" Emily questioned still not back to reality. "No Em its Jason, How are you doing the girls said you passed out?" Jason asked as he pulled the plastic chair next to Emily's bed. Emily faced the older Dilaurentis who looked drained. "I'm ok I think it was all too much for me and the shock kicked in when my adrenaline went down, I just can't lose her again Jason" Emily blurted as silent tears stained her cheeks. "I know Em but she won't give up now she has worked so hard to get you all to trust her again, she has something to fight for Emily and we both know how strong Ali is." Jason comforted as he grabbed Emily's hand for support. "I have seen the way you two are together and she loves you Em, I know she hurt you but she really has changed hell we even get on now!" Jason continued with a small glint in his eye, Emily could see it in Jason's face that he meant every word. "Hmm but what about Lorenzo she is with him right? I don't want to ruin that" Emily babbled in response. "Listen to me Emily, Lorenzo is a distraction for Ali she is still fighting her emotions you have to understand that's just what Alison does" Jason retorted. "Emily you make Alison a better person you show her the good that is left in this cruel and messed up world, how I don't know but it works and that's part of why she loves you." Jason continued squeezing her hand for reassurance. "Because I'm big on happy endings" Emily thought out loud. "What?" Jason asked puzzled by Emily's train of thought. "It's just something Ali said a long time ago, Thank you Jason I was losing it by you have reminded me of what I need to fight for" Emily said as she looked into the all too familiar ocean blue orbs. "No problem Em now do you want to go back out there with me or stay here?" Jason asked as he rose from his seat offering Emily a helping hand. Emily just took Jason's offer and the pair walked back to their friends both knowing they needed to help each other stay strong for Alison. Just as they took their seats and the girls fussed over making Emily comfortable a very tired looking doctor approached the group. "Mr. Dilaurentis? I'm Doctor Rollins, I have some news regarding your sister Alison Dilaurentis, and would you like to speak privately?" asked extending his hand for Jason to shake."No thanks doc we are all here for Alison we can discuss her condition here" Jason replied as he took the offer and shook Rollins hand. "Very well then, as you know Alison had surgery to remove bullet fragments from her stomach, it was a success however Alison lost a lot of blood which caused her to go into cardiac arrest. We lost her for four minutes before we got her back, she is now in recovery she is stable however we had to induce her into a coma" Rollins explained as Alison's family and friends took in the news with gasps and silent tears. "What does this mean for her recovery, when will she wake up?" Spencer spoke up sensing the deflated mood in the room. "Well I don't know exactly when she will wake but she may suffer some form of memory loss as to what extent I will know when you know, you will be able to visit her soon once we have observed her. I will keep you all updated and if you have any more questions just ask for me at reception, there is a family room you all may use its just the room on the right you may find it more comfortable than out here. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rollins offered. "Actually do you know anything about Hanna Marin she was brought in the same time as Alison, we are waiting for news on her condition?" Spencer questioned as she looked over at a spaced out Caleb. "Yes I will be checking on Miss Marin momentarily, she is stable and resting you will be able to see her shortly I will send someone to let you know. Anything else?" Rollins responded with a soothing smile. "Yes, do you know what she was injected with?" Spencer eagerly her inquisitiveness getting the better of her. "I do it was a tranquiliser, that is also used as a recreational drug called Ketamine. She will be fine she may have some hallucinations and some hangover like symptoms but she will be fine. Now if there is nothing else I will see you all later I must get on with my rounds." Rollins responded with a nod as he walked off to do his rounds.

Hanna Marin lay in a private hospital room resting after the trauma that had just happened in Radley, for a while it was quiet in the confines of the room Hanna found comfort in this. She ran over what had happened seconds before she had blacked out but try as she might it was all unclear, as she began to become frustrated with herself a small knock startled her. "Who is it?" Hanna questioned with a slight quiver in her voice. As the door slowly creaked open revealing a tall shadow Hanna began to sink lower into her hospital bed. "It's ok Miss. Marin, My name is Dr. Rollins I'm just checking on how you are feeling." A soothing voice said as the handsome looking stepped into view, making his way over to the side of Hanna's bed and looking over her notes. "So how are you feeling now you have woken up?" Rollins asked. "Groggy, like I slammed my head in the door repeatedly, and everything is fuzzy what happened to me?" Hanna retorted as she dropped her head into her hands. "Well Miss. Marin you have been injected with a drug that will give you the effects you are feeling now and possibly some more like hallucinations and loss of appetite. This will only last a few days if that" Rollins explained. Hanna just nodded In reply. "Can I see my friends please?" Hanna nearly begged, "Certainly, I will let them know you are ready for visitors." Rollins said as he smiled and quietly left Hanna with her thoughts.

As Rollins entered the waiting room once more the liars and friends rose from the seats to greet the doctor. "Miss Marin would like to see you, now she is slightly groggy so I would suggest just two at a time not to crowd her" Rollins requested as he swiftly left the area to finish his rounds. Caleb and Spencer went to see Hanna first followed by Mona and Aria each not getting clear answers of what happened or why. While this was going on Emily sat pale and solemn in the corner of the waiting room, anticipating any news on Alison, she was so focused on the floor that she failed to see a crisp black figure approach to her right. She figured it must be Toby so she never looked up as she felt a delicate hand rub circles on her back as the tears flowed from her eyes. But just as quick as that comfort came it was gone again only to be replaced by a cold chill as Emily's phone vibrated once again. She shook off her tears just as a nurse informed Jason that Alison was stable and allowed visitors, her eyes found some familiar yet darker blue ones as Jason nodded for Emily to follow.

Both stood at the window to Alison's hospital room, neither making a sound just watching as Alison's chest rose and fell and an almost soothing pace. "She will make it Em come on let's go show her she has something to fight for" Jason whispered with only a small crack in his voice. Emily nodded in reply "I'll be right in just got to answer this message, it's probably my mom…" Emily breathed as she pulled out her phone. "…Oh god no Jason…Look!" Emily blurted as panic flashed across her face. "Did you see who it was Emily? When did he have his hands on you?" Jason questioned as he rushed back out to the waiting room. Emily stood frozen to her spot as she looked from the phone to Alison and back. It was the one threat she knew she would not let happen even if it cost her life she would protect Alison.

 _ **See how easy it was for me to get my hands on you Em?, so how easy will it be for me to get Ali if nobody not even you noticed me and I was next to you! Can you protect her Emily? –A**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will focus only on EMISON! and is named ComA. As always it would be amazing to hear your thoughts on the chapters and what you do and don't want to see! Thanks -H**


	7. Chapter 7 - ComA

**Hey people sorry it's been so long but i have had a massive life change moving to wales :).**

 **But this is the new chapter i have struggled with this one so if it is rubbish please let me know but i hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer - i do not own pretty little liars or the characters**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 ComA**_

 ** _See how easy it was for me to get my hands on you Em?, so how easy will it be for me to get Ali if nobody not even you noticed me and I was next to you! Can you protect her Emily? –A_**

As Emily tried to figure out how she felt about all this and unfamiliar feeling began to boil in her gut, Emily wasn't angry. No Emily was enraged, she wanted to kill –A so he wouldn't hurt Alison, she wanted normality again, she wanted to not walk down the street with a feeling she was being followed. Mostly Emily wanted her and her friends to feel safe again and not have a feeling of dread every time her phone indicated she had a text message. However she was torn as she gazed at the blonde beauty breathing gently, blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked around every corner. Should she go find this monster or should she sit beside her childhood sweetheart and protect her. Emily wasn't coping well with the inner turmoil at all she had no idea what to do with herself, after everything they have all been through the past years its amazes her the strength the others still have. Emily however had a difficult time dealing with the whole –A saga, she chose to drown her sorrows in drink. Emily liked a drink before bed she claimed it helped her sleep when questioned on it but in reality she used alcohol to numb her feelings. As Emily entered the room she never took her gaze off Alison as she quietly sat beside the blonde, listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor as she took in the sight of a broken looking former Queen Bee. Emily was lost in a trance she had zoned out of reality and into her memories she was so lost she hadn't noticed Jason walk into the room until he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Em, she will be ok you should go home and get some sleep." Jason suggested as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine Jase I need to stay with Ali you read that message I can't let her out of my sight" Emily pleaded. "I know Em but you need to go and rest it won't do you any good to sit here in these clothes she is stable and I will stay with her until you get back, your mom called she wants you to come home." Jason retorted. "No I'm not leaving her again Jason I can't do it." Emily stated not budging on this. "Ok I'll get Spence to bring you some clothes and things that you will need do you want coffee?" Jason sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. As he walked to go find the others Emily responded "Jason thank you and Americano please" as she watched the older Dilaurentis walk out the room.

Days passed and Emily sat Vergil at Alison's bedside with no signs of life besides the now rather irritating rhythm of the heart monitor, Alison's condition had not changed nor had it worsened. All the girls had come to check on both Emily and Alison, they had brought food and coffee for Em and Spencer had provided clothes and bathroom products for Emily. They had all tried to get Emily to leave just for some sleep even Hanna who had now been released from the hospital, even the doctors had given up trying to get the brunette to leave. Emily looked tired, stressed but mostly she looked broken, like the thought of leaving Alison meant losing her all over again. For Emily that is exactly what she thought would happen if she left the blonde alone in the hospital. Emily regularly spoke to the doctors who advised her to speak to Alison as she may be able to hear her so that's what Emily did she began to read Great Expectations to Alison hoping for a reaction but nothing had worked. So today Emily tried something different to get through to Alison, Emily was about to let everything out things that she had locked away and hidden from the blonde for years. Emily got off the sofa which had been her bed for the past few days and slumped into the uncomfortable chair at the side of Alison's bed.

"Alison I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you know I'm here and I haven't left it's been about four days now and I have been reading to you each day. I have slept on the sofa on the other side of this room to keep you safe, and to be the first face you see when you wake." Emily began as she softly took the limp hand of the blonde. "Everyone has visited you each day, the room is covered in cards and flowers they are waiting for you to see them. Jason has been here nearly as much as I have but he can't find your dad I'm sorry he is such a waste of a father you deserve better." Emily rambled not knowing how to tell Alison what she really wanted to tell her. Emily took a deep breath as the tears started to well she bit her bottom lip to keep them at bay. "Alison I need to tell you something that I have kept hidden from you, partly to not burden you and partly because of shame. I have really struggled through all this with –A and with losing you so I turned to drink to numb everything I know it's not the best choice but it helped me and I saw no other option at the time. It started the day we found your body or what we thought was you I couldn't cope with losing you because I loved you from the day we met in the hall way, I didn't see the cold queen bee I saw you the kind caring beautiful young girl who had the world at her feet." Emily sobbed not caring to hold back the tears anymore. "I still see that girl Alison, the one who cared for me, the one who made me question who I was, the girl that took me under her wing and protected me from the harsh reality of the world. That's the girl that I fell in love with and I know that's the real Alison Dilaurentis." Emily continued as she broke down to the love of her life. "I drink all the time Ali just to help me sleep and numb all the bad that happens, but mostly to numb the rejection you gave me all those years ago, to cope with the loss of you." Emily began to shake and before she knew it Emily had fallen asleep still holding Alison's limp hand.

 _Emily Fields was late out of swim practice, she hated being late especially to English as the class had been reading Great Expectations a Dickins novel that Em had grown to love. She had been rushing to her locker whilst trying to pack her swim bag, Emily arrived to her locker and quickly grabbed her English material shoving her swim bag into her locker. Alison Dilaurentis loved to make an entrance she was the queen bee of Rosewood High so she was wandering the halls making her way to her favourite subject English. Not only did Alison love English she also liked the quiet she found in the empty halls of Rosewood High. When suddenly Alison's books where on the floor swiftly followed by herself, Emily had ran smack bang into the queen bee literally knocking her of her feet._

" _Oh My God I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where is was going, I was rushing and juggling books really I'm sorry" Emily scrambled as she shook off the tumble and got to her feet without looking who she had bumped into. "Here let me help you up… Alison" Emily stammered as she finally looked at who she had bumped into, she held out her not shaking hand to offer the blonde help from the ground. Initially Alison had been mad that someone had knocked her over but as she looked up at the babbling brunette she couldn't help but smile and giggle at her erratic behaviour. Alison took the hand and was gently pulled to her feet. Both girls then began to gather their books that's when it happened they both reached for Em's copy of Great Expectations when their hands touched for the second time that day. Both girls raised their heads and for what felt like a life time Ali's sparkling blue eyes met Em's soft brown eyes, both girls where lost for words just gazing upon the other until Alison smirked softly and broke the silence. "it's ok Emily and sorry for making you even later to class" Alison watched the brunettes eyes widen shock and relief. Emily was shocked that THE ALISON DILAURENTIS knew her name, she was just a simple swimmer who kept herself to herself and only had a few friends. Emily smiled at Alison as she picked up her books Ali did the same "See you around Fields" Ali said as she bounded towards English a new found spring in her step._

 _As Emily walked into the English room she stuttered and apologised profusely to Mr. Fitz the English teacher, Alison couldn't help but smile at everything Emily did she couldn't move her gaze from the mesmerizing brunette. Finally Alison focused on reading one of her favourite novels only to find out the book she had was Emily's copy, she flicked through to find pieces highlighted until one caught her eye. As Alisons eyes scanned over the words her mind began to understand the meaning of these words, and from that day she knew she had a special spot in her heart for Emily Fields, so she vowed to herself to get to know the stunning swimmer._

 **All the time Emily had been speaking to Alison she had been listening unable to respond, unable to hold Emily as she bared her soul to the person she loved most. Alison had been pleading with herself to just wake up and tell Em just how much she loved her, just how sorry she was and how much she needed Emily. As Alison felt the erratic sobbing slow to steady breaths she began to speak to Emily in hopes that she would wake or that Emily would somehow hear her.**

" **Sweet Emily, I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you over the years, I regret hurting you the most. I just wish you could hear me… god why can't you hear me"** **Alison pleaded getting frustrated with not being able to wake from this state. "I remember the day we first met, how adorable you were and your eyes they instantly melted my soul, I remember since that day I watched you swim and wanted nothing more than to be near you Emily. Not only because of your sweet nature but because you make me the person I have always wanted to be, not the cold queen bee I was but a kind natured girl like you. I wanted so bad back then to know what it was like to truly feel loved something that I never had from my parents, you showed me that Emily." Alison ramble still fighting to wake so she could really say these things to Emily. "Damn it why can't I wake up, why can't I see you Emily, please I just want to open my eyes." Alison was becoming frantic trying to wake to no avail she was stuck like this, and she didn't know how long she would be in this state.**

Emily eventually woke up still holding onto a limp hand of the blonde beauty, as she rose from the chair Emily decided she needed coffee and food to keep her awake, she hated falling asleep. She was meant to be watching Ali not sleeping. Just as Emily was about to leave she turned to the blonde and gently kissed Alison's head and whispered "Please hang in there Alison I need to see those beautiful blue eyes again". As Emily approached the door the doctors walked in which gave Em a sigh of relief as Alison wouldn't be on her own. "Afternoon Miss Fields, Coffee run" questioned knowing the answer already, "Hmmm, yeah I need to stay awake" Emily mumbled. For the two this had become a routine already a joke of sorts between the two. Emily was ok with leaving Alison in Dr. Rollins hands he seemed like a nice man and he was a great doctor. However Emily thought something about him didn't seem quite right, but she brushed it off a paranoia due to this whole –A thing. As Emily wandered back into Alison's room she nodded to Rollins who left as soon as she entered the room. As she perched back on her uncomfortable chair she grabbed Ali's hand and to her disbelief she felt a slight movement from the blonde, as if she was trying to grab her hand too. Emily was in shock so she gently squeezed her hand again, Alison squeezed back and again Emily could not believe it. She ran to find Dr. Rollins who happened to only be a few doors down still completing his checks. "She squeezed my hand, Alison she actually squeezed my hand please help is she waking up." Emily rambled as she startled the good doctor, "Calm down Emily I'll check Alison over, but it may just be a flinch" "NO! I checked she did it twice that's not a flinch" Emily snapped back.

As the pair rushed back to Alison's bedside Emily didn't notice her phone flashing, as Rollins checked over Alison. "Em it appears she may be waking up her pupils are staring to react to my light which is a good sign, I will go get a nurse to help with the preparation in case Alison does come round stay with her till I come back." Emily nodded as she sat in shock beside Alison, she watched leave the room she notice the text light flash on her phone. Emily sighed figuring it was just Spencer or Hanna or Aria telling her to eat and sleep, but of course when Emily looked at the screen she knew –A was behind the message. Emily unlocked her screen and took a deep breath as she read the message…

" _ **Well looks like you still have both the blonde's Em, But for how long can you play protector I will get my revenge and Alison will get what she deserves. A nice wooden box! See you soon Emily." Kisses -A**_

* * *

 **Well that's that would love to hear your reviews on this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. see you next time -H**


End file.
